Sole Dream
by baybie102
Summary: Ichigo is struggling to keep his feelings for Kisuke under wraps. But when he spills the truth and Kisuke feels the same, he knows that his sole dream has been fulfilled. Ura/Ichi, fluff, One-Shot Yaoi, don't like don't read.


One cool March morning, Ichigo was sitting alone in his room, feeling lonely. Not that he would ever show it, of course. Rukia had gone back to Soul Society, Kon had run away again, and Ichigo's family was on vacation for 2 weeks. He bounded down the stairs, feeling hungry. He grabbed a soda and some candy and sat down on the couch. He was in the middle of some news story when there came a knock at the door. _Who could that be? _he thought as he opened the door. The person he saw was Kisuke. . . And he struggled not to let a lush creep up on his face. You see, he had come to like the pervy shopkeeper, perhaps love. He still hadn't been able to determine that yet.

"What are you doing here, Urahara?" He asked, voice wavering slightly. Kisuke chuckled.

"I thought you might be lonely, after all Kurosaki-san, there's nobody here!" He laughed, as though what he said didn't actually occur to him. But he came back with a very serious comment. "But seriously, I thought you might be lonely, so I decided to come and ask you if you wanted training. SO? Up for some training?" He asked happily. Ichigo shrugged.

"Uh, sure, I guess. But one thing first. DON'T try to kill me this time. That's my only condition."

"Fine with me. Let's go!" He strode off in a march, leaving Ichigo trailing behind him. _He's a very peculiar man, very peculiar indeed_, thought ichigo. _I wonder if he likes anybody?_He shook off the thought, but it still lingered in the back of his mind. When they got to the shop, Ichigo was surprised to see that nobody else was there. Not Jinta, not Ururu, not even Tessai.

"Where is everyody? Usually even Tessai is here."

"Oh, them?" he started nonchalanly, "Don't worry, they're at this Chappy Carnival thing for the weekend." He laughed and laughed, as if there was no worry in the world. _His laugh is... enchanting,_ thought Ichigo. He tried to push that thought out as well, but this time he failed. He stared at Kisuke, struggling not to tackle the man and kiss him to death.

"So, uh, Kisuke," he began. " We should get to the training," He feigned a smile and followed him to the basement where he had first trained to get his soul reaper powers back before going to Soul society.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was instantly in Shinigami form, his hand on his sword.<p>

"My my, very hasty today Kurosaki-san," Kisuke observed, drawing Benihime. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and drew Zangetsu off of his back. He charged at Kisuke - pretty reckless, yeah - but he wasn't as much focused on the battle anymore when their swordsclashed. As soon as Ichigo registered how close their faces were. . . Well, lets just say the blush on his face could put Renji's hair to shame. He backed off, struggling to keep himself under wraps.

"Having trouble, Kurosaki-san?" Kisuke asked, laughing.

"Shaddap! I'm fine!" He shouted, the blush finally retreating as he charged at the shopkeeper again.

* * *

><p>Apparently, Ichigo had gotten so tired that he had fallen asleep after training. His dreams drifted off to thoughts about Kisuke. He was kissing him, holding him, touching him. <em>Thank god it didn't turn into a wet dream,<em> Ichigo thought as his eyes began to flutter open. He was in the shop, staring at the ceiling.

_How long was I asleep for...? It couldn't have been that long, I mean really_. He sat up halfway, using his elbows to support he saw next shocked him to the point where he had no control of his emotions. Kisuke was asleep, his head resting on Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo was blushing so hard that his face definitely lived up to it's name. He looked like a strawberry alright. Kisuke woke up, blinking before realizing that Ichigo was also awake.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to-" Kisuke started.

"It's fine. I'ts not like you did it on purpose," Ichigo said, feigning another smile.

"Actually, I did do it on purpose," Kisuke whispered, Ichigo not able to hear him. For a while, they just stared at each other, until finally Ichigo spoke. His voice was barely above a whisper, his blush still there but not as bad.

"K- Kisuke, I"ve got to go home now." He got up and left, Kisuke smiling devilishly behind him. _He used my name, _He said, smirking as if he had won something that somebody else didn't. 4:00 was usually way too early for Ichigo to be going home, especially on a saturday. He wandered around town, visiting his friends and thinking about the previous events. He was in so deep. What if Kisuke had realized what his feelings were? That would destroy every single mental barrier that told him to stop.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo realized that he was back in front of the Urahara shop, he sighed and shook his head. <em>What a coincedence, <em>he thought. He sat down, staring at the shop. He knew that every good thing thing came to an end, and so would his chance to get Kisuke. When the said man decided to pick that time to step outside, Ichigo mentally facepalmed. _Of course, _He thought. Kisuke sat down next to him, both of just silently staring into space.

Every few seconds, they would sneak a look at eachother, until finally they were staring into eachother's eyes. Ichigo knew that this was dangerous for him, it was too tempting. Kisuke was so close, so close. He just wanted to touch Kisuke and be touched by Kisuke. Ichi wanted to run his hair through that ashed blonde hair, let his fingernails scrape down that sinewy chest, lick evey part of him. He just wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to love him.

"I hope you dont mind," Ichigo said as he laid his head on Kisuke's chest. This was breaking down all of his mental walls at once. He and Kisuke both knew this was wrong, yet oh-so-good.

"Not at all," Kisuke muttered as the two sat there in silence again. Ichigo's breathing was even, though he was struggling to keep it that way. _I. . . I just can't hold it in anymore. I have to tell him. _Ichigo told himself.

"Kisuke?" He asked quietly.

"Mm."

"I. . . . I've been. . . . Contemplating telling you, and. . . . I've decided that I will." He said. Kisuke turned his head.

"Tell me what?" He asked. Ichigo took a deep breath.

"Kisuke, I've been in love with you. . . For quite some time." He admitted. Kisuke's eyebrows rose.

"Is that so? I was wondering when you'd get around to telling me. I thought I'd have to tell you the same thing," He said, smirking. Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"You. . . You're serious?" He asked, voice wavering. Kisuke looked down at him.

"Does this prove it to you?" He asked, capturing his lips. Ichigo melted into his arms as soon as they touched, letting himself be completely dominated. Kisuke pinned him to the ground, keeping close distance still. He pressed himself aginst ichigo, his tongue coming out to softly graze his bottom lip. Ichigo moaned, letting the foreign invader explore every inch of his mouth. This was too good to be true. Ichigo's entire and sole dream - other than his wish to protect his friends - had come true.


End file.
